The administrative core will provide essenfial support for all administrafive activities associated with the program project grant^or al| Project and Cores. The administrafive core will provide support for accounting, budgefing, fiscal reporting, protocol submission, dissemination of information between program sites, as well as preparafion and distribution of protocol revisions and yeariy renewal reporting. Protocol monitoring, data coordination, and communicafion among project and core key personnel through in-perSon meefings, regulariy scheduled conference calls, and additional telephone communication will be the responsibility of the administrafive core. Additionally, the core will support scheduling and coordination of internal research meefings and external consultant visits. The Core with centrally coordinate sample and clinical materials distribufion between Projects, participating clinical sites and Cores. The Core will also support clinical trials by coordinafion of research nurse support at the University site for the therapeijitic trials in Projects 2 and 3 and the prospective trials in Project 3.